


Your Stairway Lies on the Whispering Wind

by Fearthefuzzybear



Category: Original Work, Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefuzzybear/pseuds/Fearthefuzzybear
Summary: She knows where she's going.





	Your Stairway Lies on the Whispering Wind

she walked down the street, long dark cloak wrapped tightly against her body to protect against the howling wind and the biting rain. old wooden signs banged against the wall, knocking against the worm-eaten beams of the storefronts.

she slipped on the slick cobblestone street, landing hard on her side. she moaned in pain, but struggled to her feet despite it. she shielded her eyes against the heavy rain, reading the signs as she trudged along.

a warm storefront wafted the tempting smell of baking sweetrolls in her direction, the scent of bread filling her body. she forced herself not to even look at it.

a second place, an inn, invited her in with the sounds of loud cheering and beer mugs clanking together in merriment. she couldn't resist staring longingly at the plates heavily laden with sweetmeats and rolls, the steaming mugs of mead filled to near the spilling point.

finally, she tore herself away. 

a third door beckoned to her, even more inviting than the last two. a fire burned heartily in the hearth, and a table set for many rested between the window and the kitchen. many were already seated, talking cheerily amongst themselves, and tearing at the meal at the table. the enticing scent tickled her nose, making her stomach quite upset. 

she fled before she couldnt bear it.

she approached the fourth front, unlit but for the single candle flickering feebly in the harsh weather blowing through the broken windows. the door creaked open and slammed shut horribly in the wind. she tugged her heavy cloak tighter around her, and entered.

the musty smell of mildew overwhelmed her immediately, followed closely by the sour smell of vomit. the wind beat sharply against her back, blowing the cloying scents away and shutting the door with the most awful racket. the candle wavered, but stayed strong.

a soft jingling noise echoed from the dark hallway before her. cobwebs and empty torch mounts lined the walls, and a thick layer of dust lay across the ground, undisturbed. she took one last look at the pounding rain outside, only lit by the occasional streak of lightning that embroidered its bright branches in her eyes.

she turned down the hallway, treading upon dush that hadn't been stirred for centuries. her damp cloak dragged across the ground, the only sound besides her heavy breathing and shuffling feet. the wind stopped eventually, and the air became warm and stale around her. the smell of mildew and vomit returned, along with a third scent, one she couldn't quite identify.

a door appeared before her. light streamed through the cracks, as well as the scent. she shed her cloak, dropping it around her feet before she opened the door.

a man stood before her. his bright white hair stuck out in all directions. his dusty spectacles were balanced delicately across his nose, yet he still squinted, first at the bottles scattered all around his desk, then at the outrageously complex structure of glass tubing resting across the room.

she passed through the room, intent on the the rickety wooden staircase on the other side of the room.

the man squinted at her as she strode toward the staircase, but did not otherwise bother her.

the steps disintegrated at her touch, revealing the softest gold beneath. her delicate feet left their mark on each of the steps. drops of blood began to stain the footprints as she gathered splinters in her ascent.

her legs ached, but she could not stop, even when the splinters pierced her feet. she rested her hand against the wall, which fell away to reveal a woman. she stood atop the stormy clouds, beckoning her closer. still, she ascended, shedding clothing as she went.

the woman took her into her bosom and swept her into a tender caress.

“welcome home.”


End file.
